Chulavagga 6.11
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> Sixth Khandhaka >> 6.11 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) SIXTH KHANDHAKA (ON DWELLINGS AND FURNITURE) Chapter-11. 1. Now at that time the Sattarasa-Vajjiya Bhikkhus made ready a certain large Vihara in the neighbourhood, with the intention of dwelling in it. And when the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus saw what they were doing, they said: 'These venerable ones, the Sattarasa-Vajjiya Bhikkhus, are getting a Vihara ready; come, let us turn them out.' Some of them said: 'Let us stay here while they get it ready, and turn them out when it is prepared.' So the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus said to the Sattarasa-Vajjiyas: 'Depart, Sirs; the Vihara has fallen unto us.' 'Why did you not, Sirs, say so sooner; and we would have got some other one ready?' Is not, then, this Vihara the common property of the Sangha?' Yes, Sirs; that is so.' 'Then depart, Sirs; for the Vihara has fallen unto us.' It is large, Sirs, this Vihara. You can dwell in it, and we as well.' Then, full of anger and displeasure, they repeated, 'Depart, Sirs; this Vihara has fallen unto us.' And seizing them by the throat, they cast them out. And the others, being ejected, wept. The Bhikkhus asked, 'Why, Sirs, do you weep?' Then they told them; and the moderate Bhikkhus murmured, &c., and told the matter to the Lord Buddha. 'Is it true, as they say, &c.?' 'It is true, Lord.' Then he rebuked them; and when he had delivered a dhamma discourse, he said to the Bhikkhus: 'A Bhikkhu is not, O Bhikkhus, to be cast out of a Vihara, the common property of the Sangha, in anger and vexation. Whosoever does so, shall be dealt with according to the law. I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to allot the lodging-places (common to the Sangha to those who have need of them).' 2. Now the Bhikkhus(Monks) thought, 'How then shall the lodging-places be allotted?' They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to appoint as an apportioner of lodging places a Bhikkhu possessed of these five qualifications--one who does not walk in partiality, who does not walk in malice, who does not walk in stupidity, who does not walk in fear (and so on, as in Khandhaka IV Chapter-10, down to the end of the Kammavaka).' 3. Now the apportioners of lodging-places thought, 'How then ought the lodging-places to be apportioned?' They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, in the first place to count the Bhikkhus, then to count the sleeping-places, then to apportion accordingly.' When apportioning according to the number of sleeping-places, some remained unallotted. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to apportion according to the number of apartments (Viharas): When so apportioning, some apartments(Viharas) remained unallotted. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to apportion according to the number of buildings (Parivenas).' When so apportioning, some buildings (Parivenas) remained unallotted. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to give a supplementary share to each Bhikkhu.' When more than one share had been allotted, another Bhikkhu arrived. 'In that case a share need not be allotted to him, if the Bhikkhus do not wish to do so.' Now at that time they allotted sleeping-places to a Bhikkhu who was then staying outside the boundary (of the district in which the building was situate). They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'You are not, O Bhikkhus, to so. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata.' Now at that time the Bhikkhus, after the lodging-places had been allotted, kept them to the exclusion of others for all time. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'You are not, O Bhikkhus, to do so. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata. I allow you to retain them for the three months of the rainy, but not for the dry season.' 4. Then the Bhikkhus thought, 'What is (it now that constitutes) an allotment of lodging-places?' They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'There are these three allotments of lodging-places, O Bhikkhus,--the earlier, the later, and the intermediate. The earlier is to be held on the day after the full moon of Asalha (June-July); the later, a month after that full moon; the intermediate (literally that which involves a giving up during the intervening time) is held on the day after the Pavarana ceremony, with reference to the rainy season of the following year. These, O Bhikkhus, are the three allotments of lodging-places.' ________________________ Here ends the Second Portion for Recitation.